


mind mischief

by jaehyn



Category: NCT
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyn/pseuds/jaehyn
Summary: "i'll be safe, ten. don't worry."





	1. Chapter 1

**_[PREFACE]_ **

* * *

 

"j-johnny...what are you doing?" ten asked, his eyes widened in fear when he realized what was going on. johnny turned around covered his mouth as he saw ten standing there, shocked and upset.  
johnny deeply sighed and looked down at the floor before looking back up.

"ten," johnny sighed.  
"this...this is what i do..." he couldn't stand to see the black haired boy's saddened face. his usually bright and beaming eyes were now glossed with a wall of tears.  
"a-are...are you m-mad at me?" johnny's voice cracked and he tried to keep himself together. he couldn't cry in front of ten.

johnny knows ten's past. he knows why the boy is so upset.

"johnny this is how my father got killed," ten muttered.  
"i w-watched him die from this. you can't do this, johnny." ten began to cry.

"ten," johnny paused and wiped his eyes before letting any tears fall down his cheeks.  
"ten, i have to do this."

ten shook his head and grabbed johnny's wrists.  
"no, no you don't johnny." his voice cracked.  
johnny cupped ten's cheeks. he looked into his boyfriend's watery eyes and wiped the tears from the black haired boy's cheeks with his thumbs.  
"i'll be safe, ten. don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse all my typos im sorry !!

"dude you don't wanna get involved with johnny, he's...not so...safe." 

"he's bad news, trust me."

"yeah, no...that'd be something terrible for you to have to deal with." 

is what all of ten's friends told him when he realized he had a crush on johnny seo, who according to everyone is bad news. ten has been into johnny since they became partners for tech class the second semester of his sophomore year. now here they are. they're juniors and they're dating. johnny is tough, he's cold and he may seem a little heartless but when it comes to ten, he's the sweetest most caring person ever. johnny only really has a soft spot for ten and everyone else is pretty much dead to him.

ten still doesn't understand why everyone was warning him not to date the tall black haired teen. he sees why they said he's dangerous based on how angry he gets and how many fights he's tried to get into or has actually been into. but other than that johnny treats ten like an angel.

"im sure when you get some coffee in your system you won't be so grumpy." ten said as him and his boyfriend walked into the cafe. every morning before school they get a coffee and maybe if they're hungry they'll both get a bagel or johnny will get a donut and share it with ten.

"oh look, it's florida's hottest couple." the employee said as ten and johnny walked up to the counter.

"we'll get the usual," johnny muttered as he took his wallet out of his pocket. 

"did you finish the assignment for your english class yet?" ten asked johnny.  
johnny only shook his head.

"babe, it's due this afternoon. i understand if you couldn't do it. you can have mine i'll just write another one and turn it in late." ten clung onto johnny's arm and looked up at his grouchy boyfriend.  
"did you know that you're the most precious person in the world?" johnny smiled. he kissed ten on the forehead. 

"homecoming is right around the corner we need coordinating suits!" ten beamed.  
"any color ideas?" 

"we could do black and gold." johnny suggested. he payed for the coffee and took his receipt. ten let go of johnny's arm and grabbed his coffee.

"or white and gold." ten said. they walked out of the cafe and got into johnny's car.

"aren't doyoung and jaehyun planning it? like putting all the stuff together?" 

"yeah," ten nodded.  
"they're student council. i never understood how they do so many clubs and activities. they're both in chorus and in the musical. on top of that they're student council officers and they run like most of the activities at our school." 

"that's what happens when you're involved i guess," johnny shrugged.  
"do you wanna skip 6th and 7th period with me later?" 

"depends, where are we going?" 

"i've been craving pizza all morning for some reason. let's go on a pizza date later." 

"okay, sounds cool to me. i don't have anything to do 6th and 7th anyway, i finished my stuff early last night for homework." ten shrugged.

"you're such a goody two shoes." johnny chuckled.

"how? i skip class with you almost everyday, i'm not so good." 

"ah, here we are at the hell hole." johnny muttered as he pulled into the parking lot of the school. he parked in his usual spot and turned off the car.

jaehyun and doyoung were sitting under the tree in front of johnny's car.  
they were most likely kissing and feeding each other. it sounds cringey but doyoung and jaehyun are nowhere near cringey when it comes to anything. 

johnny reached over his seat and gave ten a kiss.  
"good luck on that chemistry test you have." 

"you're not coming in with me?" ten asked. 

"i gotta call my brother about something, i'll see you after 1st period, okay?" johnny gave ten another kiss.  
"i love you."

"love you more." ten smiled. he opened the door and grabbed his bag and his coffee.  
he got out of the car and shut the door.   
he walked through the parking lot and when he reached the main doors he walked into the school. 

he didn't have enough time to go to his locker so he just decided to walk to his first class which was advanced algebra II. 

he walked upstairs and greeted everyone he knew as he walked to his class. when getting to his class he sat down at his seat and sighed. 

"where's johnny? he usually walks you in here." yuta said when he noticed ten was in class earlier than usual.

"he's taking a call or something," ten shrugged.  
"did you study the notes i sent you last night?"

"yeah, i actually like really understand this shit now." 

"really?"

"no, i still have no idea what this even means. these letters and shit are so unnecessary."

"well you have to pass, yuta. come over later and study with me and johnny."

"i am going nowhere near johnny after what happened the other day."

"yuta he literally apologized. you shouldn't have pissed him off, that's how people get hit you know."

"not my fault he's super childish and gets angry at the smallest things."

"yuta he can't help it, okay." ten sighed.  
"he's...been through some shit." 

"yeah, i know." yuta huffed.  
"i'll come over i guess. i need to pass this next test anyway." 

\-----

"so jaehyun goes "sorry he's taken" and he kisses me right in front of her!" doyoung laughed.

"when people flirt with me johnny threatens to hurt them." ten said nonchalantly.

"im not surprised." jaehyun chuckled.

"are you okay?" ten looked over at his boyfriend who was blankly staring at whatever was in front of him.

"y-yeah, i-im, uh. im fine." johnny smiled.  
"i'll be right back actually..." he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. he quickly went to the bathroom and went to the nearest stall. he's going through withdrawals from oxycodone.   
he fumbled in his pockets as he tried to find any pills he had left in there. when he finally found two, he dry swallowed them and waited for the effect to kick in or at least for the withdrawal symptoms to die down. he hates lying to ten. he hates lying about his addictions and what he's been doing, how he gets so much money if he doesn't even have a job. johnny's parents would never loan him any money. he's his father's punching bag and his mother's complaint for why her life went to hell. she   
nonstop calls johnny her mistake child. ten is aware of all of this. he witnessed it before. 

"yeah, i have like 5 grams here if you want it, give me $50 for it." johnny heard outside of the stall. the voice was familiar. when he realized who it was, he felt the all familiar feeling of anger rush through him. he opened the door and when seeing the guy, he grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"hey hey hey!" the other guy shouted.

"so you're selling the fucking weed i give you? i give you this shit for free because i fucking trust you, why the fuck are you selling my shit?" johnny snatched the bag from the guy's hand and opened it before pouring it all over the floor. 

"dude what the fuck!"

"you're a fucking coward! i want all the fucking money you have left from selling my shit right now you fucking bitch!" johnny demanded. the guy didn't say a word he just reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. he trembled as he took all the money out of his wallet. johnny snatched it out of his hand and let go of the guy.

"clean this shit up." johnny said as he left the bathroom, kicking the weed around purposely.

he took a deep breath and exhaled as he prepared to go back into the cafeteria.   
he walked in and went over to his seat.  
everyone at their table looked at him.  
"are you okay?" ten asked. 

"yeah," johnny smiled.  
he leaned in to kiss ten on the cheek.  
"what are you guys staring at? im fine." johnny looked over at doyong and jaehyun.

"nothing..." jaehyun quickly said.

\-----

johnny opened the door and sighed in relief when he didnt see his dad sitting in the living room.

"i'm going out tonight. make your own dinner." mrs. seo said as she walked into the living room.  
"your father is gonna be home with you while im out."

"good i'm gonna be at ten's place anyway." johnny muttered as he walked to his room. he put his bag on the floor and sat down on his bed.  
he wanted desperately to move out and he can move out, he could move in with ten. but for some reason he won't. he stays in the same shitty house with his parents who show their hate for them daily.

johnny took off his shoes and laid back on his bed to look at the ceiling.

he took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. it was a text from ten.

ten: i know you're home now. are you okay? i can come and get you if something happened.

johnny loves this about ten. he always makes sure johnny feels safe at his home. everyday he texts johnny when he gets home and asks him if he's okay. this is why johnny feels so terrible for lying to ten their whole entire relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence & slight abuse

"f-fuck," johnny breathed heavily. he tightened his grip on ten's waist and made his paces quicker.

"h-harder please," ten begged, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting out moans that sounded so angelic and pure to johnny.   
ten poked his ass out more and rested on his elbows. johnny wrapped his hand around ten's cock, making the black haired boy moan even louder.

"fuck, baby i'm so close," johnny panted. his thrusts became uneven and slower and felt himself getting hot. after a few more thrusts he came in ten's ass while ten also came all over johnny's fist.   
ten let out breathy moans and a string of curse words as he rode out his climax. johnny slowly slid out and watched the warm white liquid slowly drip down ten's ass. he trailed his finger along it and reached over so ten could lick it off. the thai boy sucked on johnny's fingers and swallowed cum, followed by a giggle. johnny licked the cum off of his hand from ten and stood up.

"i think we should get cleaned up since yuta is gonna be over shortly..." ten giggled.

"yeah, good idea." johnny chuckled.

\---

"so like...i just divide then, right?" yuta asked.

"no, you gotta add them first or you'll get a negative number a decimal." johnny corrected.  
"look, i learned this equation a very easy way." johnny took yuta's paper and started scribbling down the problem but doing it a different method.  
"look see? it's quick."

"damn, you're like really smart." yuta raised his eyebrows.

"yeah, i'm just really good at math for some reason, it's my best subject." johnny shrugged.

ten was focusing on finishing his essay since he gave johnny his earlier today.   
they were all sitting on the floor in ten's room studying and doing homework and such. johnny was probably gonna stay the night and yuta would probably end up leaving late after dinner. ten's mom always makes really good thai dishes and yuta loves them.

"hey i'm sorry for hitting you that one day..." johnny told yuta.

"it's totally fine, i really just need to stop talking shit all the time. it's a bad habit." the japanese boy shrugged.   
ten's phone vibrated and a tiny bell sounded, notifying he had a text message.   
johnny took ten's phone and glanced at the message before handing it to him.

"johnny, we've been through this already." ten rolled his eyes.   
"you don't have to worry about what's on my phone."

"i know, just wanted to see if that taeyong jerk was still texting you." johnny said.

taeyong is ten's ex. johnny doesn't hate him because he used to date ten, he hates him because taeyong cheated on him their whole entire relationship and then outed ten to the school when ten found out he cheated.

"he's not, babe. trust me. i don't even have his number saved."

"i wish sicheng would unsave kun's number." yuta rolled his eyes.

"you guys aren't even dating yuta." ten laughed.

"i know but...he's so pretty and cute and i wanna kiss him a thousand times." yuta whined.

"that's how i felt about ten when i first met him and i still think that about him now." johnny smiled. ten blushed and yuta let out a whine. "i want to say this to sicheng but he probably hates me."

"sicheng? aren't you guys best friends?"  
ten furrowed his eyebrows.

"yeah but he probably thinks i'm annoying." yuta sighed.

"he doesn't, trust me." ten smiled.

\---

"me and doyoung have to set up this fucking homecoming ticket booth all morning and sell them at lunch so i guess it's just gonna be you and johnny at the table." jaehyun told ten at his locker.

"yuta, kun, and sicheng are sitting with me today anyway so it's all good," ten shrugged.  
"how much are tickets though? i wanted to buy me and johnny's."

"30 bucks."

"okay, i'll buy them later. see ya!" ten grabbed his books and closed his locker.   
he waved at doyoung and sicheng as he walked down the hall. he's going to the library to print out a paper and also to give taeil a bag of cheetos since he ate all of taeil's a few days ago.  
taeil practically lives in the library. he's usually in there reading or studying since he doesn't like studying at home. he believes all work should be done at school so he can have time to throw parties and wreak havoc at home.

"here, i also got you a coffee but it might be cold because it was sitting in johnny's car all morning. i closed the lid though and put papers over it so nothing got in it." ten handed taeil a bag of cheetos and a coffee.   
he glanced over at the librarian who will probably start scolding him for bringing food in. taeil hurriedly put the cheetos in his backpack and smiled at the librarian.

"thanks, ten. i owe you for the coffee."

"no, no, it's fine." ten shrugged. "i gotta go, i'll talk to you later though. i gotta print this paper and turn it in before it's past the deadline." the thai boy said as he went over to a open computer. he plugged the flashdrive in and waited for the files to come up. he selected the option to print his paper and waited for it to come out the printer. once he got it he took his flashdrive out and turned off the computer.

"bye!" ten waved to taeil. the librarian looked at ten and gave him a disapproving look before going back to his job. when ten walked out into the hallway he checked the time on the clock displayed on the wall. 3 minutes until the next class starts. he has enough time to rush to class to turn in his paper.

"or you can just watch where you're fucking going, no need to push anyone you fucking asshole!" ten heard a familiar voice. of course that voice belonged to johnny.

"ugh, what is he fighting about now." ten rolled his eyes and walked over to his angry boyfriend. johnny put his hands on this guy's shoulders before shoving him into the wall, making the guy yell out in pain.   
everyone stood around to see what was going on and since everyone avoids breaking up any fight johnny is in, ten has to do it.

ten pushed through everyone and stood between johnny and the guy to prevent them from contacting each other.

"johnny! stop." ten said sternly. he grabbed johnny's arms and looked up at him. he looked into his eyes and softly said,"babe, you can't go after everyone."

johnny sighed and tried to calm down. but what the guy said next is what really pissed him off.  
"of course he's all soft now because his little boyfriend is here to save the day. faggot." ten kept a strong grip on johnny's arms so he wouldn't try to hurt the guy.  
ten turned around and asked,"what'd you say?"

"i said your boyfriend is a fucking faggot. and so are you. you cock sucking homos." the guy spit on the floor, right in front of ten's shoe and this is what set johnny off.

ten accidentally let go of johnny's arm and johnny immediately shoved the guy in the wall and punched him in the nose, he kicked him in the shin and then punched him in the stomach, making him double over. when he doubled over, johnny punched him in the jaw and then the eye. it took minutes for teachers and staff to come break it up.

ten sighed and ran a hand through his hair. the boy johnny beat up now had a bloody face. teachers helped him walk to the office and another teacher took johnny the separate way.

ten always tells johnny if he keeps doing this he could get expelled but for some reason they won't expel him considering the amount of fights he's been in and how much trouble he's caused. it's like they're giving him a second chance.

ten notice the bell had already rung and he would have to hand in his paper late. the things he does for johnny. he walked to his class and the teacher looked at him.

"hey, sorry i didn't have enough time to turn this in yesterday. my printer broke and i-"

"it's okay, ten. just turn it in you're like a minute late." the teacher said.

"also, i was going to turn it in a few minute ago but johnny got involved in something so i had to step in."

"does that explain his absence?" the teacher asked. ten nodded.  
"can i actually go down to the office? i wanna see if he's alright."

"yeah, grab a pass. today's notes are on a document i shared with everyone electronically in case you miss anything. it's amazing how you look out for johnny, i know it's been hard for you to control him and all but you're doing a great job. johnny needs someone like you in his life. you're such a good boyfriend to him." the teacher smiled.

"thanks," ten returned the smile.  
"he can be a bit too much to handle but i do anything to make sure he's out of trouble."

"alright, now go check on him. i'm sure he needs you to make his knuckles feel better."

"thank you so much for understanding mrs. wilkson. " ten smiled as he left the room. he quickly walked through the halls until he got to the main office.

he opened the door and walked through the office until he found johnny sitting in the chair accross from the guidance counselor's desk.  
ten walked in and waved at the guidance counselor. when johnny saw ten he immediately smiled.

"did i interrupt anything?" ten asked.

"no, i actually wanted to ask you about what happened. johnny tells me that the person he fought said some homophobic things about you."

"oh yeah, he called me and johnny faggots and then called us cock sucking homos. then he tried to spit on me." ten confirmed. the guidance counselor wrote down everything ten said.

"johnny will be suspended for 3 days and spencer will be suspended for a week since he initiated the fight and provoked you even more by using homophobic language."

ten and johnny both nodded.

"can johnny still go to homecoming next week?" ten asked.

"yes, but if another incident happens then he won't be able to attend." the counselor assured.

"thank you," johnny said as he stood up. the counselor gave johnny some papers and ten stood up as well.

"have a nice day, you two. johnny, you have to leave now until and ten, you can head back to class."

"okay, thank you." ten smiled as him and johnny left the room.

"you know i'm like totally coming with you, right? i'll skip the next three days and spend them with you." ten smirked.

"ten, why does everyone make it seem like you're supposed to take care of me?" johnny suddenly asked.

"uh, i don't know," ten shrugged.

"to everyone it's like i'm the baby and you're supposed to be taking care of me and keeping me out of trouble. it's good that you loom after me but i'm so sick of everyone pinning my well being on you, making you take care of me. have you ever thought that maybe i just wanna do things on my own? without everyone associating it with you? if you wouldn't have came to me when that dickbag called us faggots then maybe he wouldn't have even called us that." johnny began to raise his voice as they walked out into the parking lot.

"i'm sorry johnny, i never really looked at it that way and-"

"because you never do ten! you always want people to think you're a good fucking samaritan for being there for me all the time. i'm so fucking over it!" johnny shouted.

ten wasn't expecting johnny to be so upset. he didn't know what to do. so he just cried.   
"y-you're scaring me." ten muttered.

"aren't you supposed to fucking calm me down now? huh?" johnny grabbed ten's shoulders, immediately making the boy gasp. he violently shook ten as he shouted,"are you gonna fucking ask me to calm down? are you gonna baby talk me? huh?!" ten was crying hysterically as he tried to get out of johnny's grasp.

"please stop!" ten cried.   
"please," his voice cracked.

johnny let go of ten's shoulders and put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he was doing.  
"fuck," he cursed under his breath.  
"fuck, fuck, fuck, i'm so sorry," his voice was shaking as he tried to figure out a way to calm ten down who was trembling as he sobbed.   
johnny went to wrap his arms around ten's shoulder's and ten flinched.   
"fuck, what did i do,"   
he wrapped his arms around ten's shoulders and held the crying boy's face in his chest.  
"i-im so sorry, i-i d-dont know what went through me, fuck." johnny whispered in ten's ear. he kissed him on the head multiple times and kept muttering sorry repeatedly.

"p-please don't do th-that again," ten cried, his voice muffled since his face was buried in johnny's chest.

"i love you so much, ten. fuck, i'm so sorry."

"i'm sorry for making you angry." ten said softly.  
this hurt johnny even more.  
"no, no, don't apologize ten. i'm fucking terrible. i'm sorry i promise i'll never do that again."   
\---

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"are you guys okay?" doyoung asked ten and johnny who didn't say a word to each other the whole time while they were out. doyoung, jaehyun, yuta, johnny, and ten were at a restaurant getting dinner after they went to see a movie. it's the last day of johnny's suspension and he goes back to school on monday. 

"yeah, we're fine." ten smiled.  
"right babe?" he looked at johnny and playfully nudged him on the shoulder. johnny nodded. he felt extremely guilty for what he did to ten the other day and even though ten accepted his apology, he still felt awful for it.   
ten rested his head on johnny's shoulder and held the tall boy's hand.

"homecoming is like right around the corner, have you guys got suits yet?" yuta asked everyone at the table.

"i'm not getting a suit until you ask sicheng." jaehyun protested.

"yeah same here, me and jaehyun will go wearing trash bags if you don't ask sicheng." doyoung sided with his boyfriend.

"me and johnny have to get a suit, we're literally the most good looking couple in our school so." ten shrugged.

"actually me and doyoung are but whatever helps you sleep at night." jaehyun said. 

"i sleep well knowing that me and johnny are the best looking couple in our school, thanks for being concerned with my sleeping habits!" ten retorted, flashing jaehyun a petty smile.

\---

"i like this one on you." ten said as he held the suit up to johnny's chest to see how it'd look on him.

"it's kind of flashy, can we go for something more...classic?" johnny asked.

"yeah, of course but not too classic. we can wear bowties instead of regular ties." ten agreed.

"i would kill myself before wearing a regular tie." johnny chuckled.

ten giggled and handed johnny a different suit.  
"here, try this one." johnny took the suit and walked into the fitting room while ten waited outside for him.

after a few minutes johnny walked out. ten gasped when seeing how good his boyfriend looked.

"oh my god." ten's eyes widened.  
"red and black really compliments your hair and your eyes. i love this on you." 

"i like it too," johnny agreed as he lookedin the mirror and fixed the sleeves on him.  
"do you wanna get the same one?" he asked.

"yeah, i just need to find my size. i don't feel like trying it on here right now, i already know it's gonna look good on me." ten shrugged as he searched the rack for the suit number so he could ask the employee for his size.

he went to the front counter and asked for his size while johnny went back to the fitting room to put his suit away so they can pay for it.

when ten got his size he needed and also ordered johnny's suit, he took receipt and notified the employee that he'll be by to pick up the suits the day before homecoming.

johnny put the suit on the rack and asked,"you ready to go?"

"mhm." ten nodded.  
"me, my mom, and my sister are making homemade pizza for dinner, you can come over and help us." 

"tern hates me." johnny chuckled.  
"she's so sassy but evil at the same time."

"she told me you're a nice guy and she's only sassy with you because she's trying not to develop a crush on you." ten giggled.

"you're not a good liar, ten." 

"i know, i'm working on it."

\---

"dang, dude. what happened to your knuckles?" tern asked johnny. his knuckles were still bruised from fighting that homophobic jerk.

"i got in a fight." johnny said boldly.

"ugh, johnny when will you stop being so violent." mrs. leechaiyapornkul whined.  
"you're like my second son, i want you to be safre."

"wait wouldn't that be borderline incest?" ten furrowed his eyebrows.

mrs. lee playfully rolled her eyes.  
"someone help me get this gigantic pizza in the oven." she huffed.

"i got it." johnny offered.

the house phone rang and ten and tern immediately ran to the living room to answer it. they were expecting a call from their grandmother in thailand.

"hey, can i talk to you about something?" johnny asked mrs. lee as he helped her put the pizza in the oven.

"if you're asking to marry my son then yes, i approve."

"no not that," johnny chuckled.  
"it's about ten though."

"yeah, what's wrong? did you get him pregnant?" she joked. johnny laughed and shook his head.

"no, i wanted to ask you how ten handles and deals with being hurt, you know?" 

mrs. lee's eyes widened and a look of confusion spread on her face.

"i promise it isn't anything weird. okay so like, the other day when i got suspended for fighting, i kind of blew up on ten. i got really upset with him and i put my hands on him but i only shook his shoulders, it was really rough though i had no idea what got into me. i apologized to him and he accepted it but i feel like he's still upset about it...i know he forgives people way too easily." johnny explained.

"did he cry?"

johnny nodded.

"johnny, ten knows you love him and that sometimes you can't control the things you do," mrs. lee began.  
"after letting out tears it's like he forgets anything even happened. when his father died, he cried less than everyone else did. he was extremely upset and i could feel that he felt a part of him leave his body since him and his father were best friends and they were extremely inseparable. ten doesn't hold grudges and for him, pain doesn't last too long. 

i know it's a terrible way to deal with things and it's slightly unhealthy, but he's perfectly fine with the way he copes. i'm not too pleased with the fact that you hurt my son, but i forgive you because you love him and you didn't mean it."

johnny nodded at everything she said.

"please don't use your inability to control your actions as an excuse for every poor mistake you make, though. if this ever happens again i'll be highly upset." she said sternly.

"yeah, i understand." johnny nodded.

"mom, nana says hi and she also says hi to you too, johnny." ten said as him and tern walked into the kitchen.

"i'll try to talk to her whenever i can." johnny smiled.

"she said she hopes you're doing well and taking good care of yourself." tern added.

johnny spends so much time at ten's house because of things like this. he feels so loved by everyone their and even by their other relatives. when johnny went to a family reunion with ten in the summer, everyone was so kind and welcoming and they even invited him to next year's reunion which will be held in thailand.  
coincidentally while johnny was thinking about thailand, tern asked,"johnny has ten been teaching you any thai?"

"i taught him a few things in thai, mostly greetings and stuff." ten said.

"my pronunciation is terrible, though. it used to be good when ten first taught me but the english language has been throwing me off. like when i speak korean i sound terrible now, it's a mess." johnny said shyly.

"what's that one korean word you taught me? wasn't it like hyung or something-" ten was quickly cut off by johnny.

"so guys how do you think the pizza will turn out?" johnny changed the subject.

"hey, no need to cover up what you guys are like in bed. you may think you're quiet and subtle but whenever johnny sleeps over i always for some reason am always woken up by you two." mrs. lee said.

"mom!" ten gasped. he turned red as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"it's worse if your room is right next to it." tern added.

"can we please stop talking about this," ten whined.

"i have no shame." johnny shrugged.  
"if you're loud it means im doing something right." he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

"are you okay?" johnny asked ten as he played with the thai boy's hair. ten lazily nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"i still feel shitty for what i did that day. i still don't know what the fuck went through me...it's like i wasn't myself." johnny said softly, trying to keep a soft and soothing tone since ten was about to go to sleep.

"it's fine, johnny. i know you didn't mean it and i would like to forget about it, okay?" ten leaned over and kissed johnny on the nose.  
"please let me sleep." the thai boy smiled softly as he rolled over so that his back was pressed against johnny's chest. johnny wrapped his arms around his tired boyfriend and whispered,"i love you." softly in his ear as he continued to play with his hair.   
the door swung open and johnny and ten didn't realize tern was standing at the door until she turned on the light.

"there's a bug in my bathroom." tern said.  
"can one of you guys kill it."

johnny sat up and ten stretched before sitting up. he rubbed his eyes and let out a groan if frustration.  
"why didn't you knock? we could've been doing something else." ten muttered.

"well that's why i listened through the door first and i just heard you guys talking so i assumed you were only laying down. can someone just please kill this bug before it gets into my room." tern folded her arms over her chest.

"i'll do it, ten. go back to sleep." johnny said while standing up. without saying anything, ten laid back down and pulled the blanket up to his chin. johnny sighed as he followed tern to her bathroom.

"where is it?" he asked.

she pointed to the mirror and there was a small bug crawling above it. johnny grabbed the half empty bottle of water that was on the sink and crushed the bug under it. he threw the bottle in the trash and said,"see, simple."

"thanks. get out of my room now." the small girl demanded.

"goodnight." johnny smiled as he left her room.  
he went back to ten's room and shut the door and turned off the light. he climbed into the bed and got under the blanket before wrapping his arms around ten. the small boy inched closer to johnny and curled up in a ball before going back to sleep.

"i love you so much." johnny said softly.  
\---

"ugh, the school's best looking couple is finally here." joy greeted as ten and johnny walked into the ballroom.

"just wait until prom, everyone will just wanna leave because johnny and i are gonna out dress them."

"me and doyoung are still easily the hottest couple in school, ten." jaehyun said as him and doyoung walked up to the three, holding trashbags in their hands.

"whats with the trashbags?" johnny furrowed his eyebrows.

"me and jaehyun wore trashbags here until yuta asked out sicheng and he finally grew some balls and now they've been spending the whole night together." doyoung explained.

"sicheng and yuta might become the hottest couple in this school then, sorry guys." joy shrugged as she walked off.

"i'm already bored." johnny rolled his eyes.

"well after this we can go to taeil's party and you can get as drunk as you want. mark is our designated driver." ten said.

"mark? the sophomore? he just started driving what if he gets distracted and crashes us."

"welp, we'll just have to find out." ten smiled. he fixed his bowtie and followed johnny to the other side of the room where no one was dancing.

"hey we're ditching this place," yuta told johnny and ten, sicheng following behind him.  
"it's not like this is prom i can just leave because it's not that important. plus, these freshmen are so annoying."

"yeah we might go to taeil's place for a bit until the party starts." sicheng added.

"okay, see ya. me and ten wanna get one slow dance in that's really all we came for." johnny said.

"bye guys," sicheng smiled and waved as him and yuta left.

"they're definitely gonna be dating soon." ten said.

"oh yeah, it's obvious." johnny agreed.

\---

ten sat on johnny's lap as everyone was sitting outside in taeil's backyard near the pool. there was a bonfire everyone gathered around and watched taeil and doyoung sing while mark played the guitar. no one was too drunk yet, people were just tipsy. everyone was outside at the bonfire since the speaker broke and jaehyun was driving to his house to get his. how could there possibly be a party if no music was blasting through the house?

"his voice is so pretty" ten muttered while he listened to doyoung sing.

"not as pretty as your moans." johnny whispered in ten's ear.

"i bet you're just waiting to fuck me, right?" ten giggled.

"maybe, or maybe i just love thinking about how beautiful you sound when im inside of you."

"guys the music is back, i hooked up my speakers!" jaehyun announced.   
taeil and doyoug stopped singing and they grabbed their beers and quickly headed to the house.

"let's play beer pong in the house!" someone suggested. everyone got up and went inside while johnny and ten were still outside sitting in front of the bonefire.

"don't you wanna play beer pong?" ten asked.

"i'll go in in a minute, i just wanna stay here with you for a while." johnny said softly.

"ugh, why are we so cheesy?" ten laughed.

"we're two kids in love, that's all." johnny said.  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh srry this chapter is really short


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit sorry i havent been updating i've been at band camp for these past couple weeks and sorry the chapter is so short, hope you still like it!!

"who knew the johnny seo was into dick." matt anderson said as he sat next to johnny and ten on the couch. johnny had a protective arm around ten as the small boy sat on his lap.

"literally everyone knows johnny is gay, you're late. they've been dating like for months." wendy scoffed.

"yeah but they're not as hot as me and doyoung though," jaehyun said as he walked through the living room to go to the kitchen.

"so what made you go to dick? was pussy too much for you?" matt asked. johnny gave him a warning glare and the dirty blonde chuckled nervously before saying,"who knew this tough guy was into dudes? what a surprise."

"hey matt can you shut the fuck up?" ten spoke up. he rolled his eyes and reached over to grab his drink off of the coffee table.

"i just think it's cool that your boyfriend likes dudes." matt shrugged.

"that's funny because i don't think it's cool that you're into girls. straight couples are garbage honestly." ten shrugged.

"your boyfriend's a sassy one," matt playfully nudged johnny on the shoulder.  
"no but honestly, dude, i think you're pretty fucking awesome and so what if you're gay? you're you and that's what makes you special." he got up and walked away, feeling like he accomplished everything after giving the unnecessary and unneeded speech to johnny.

"are you tired?" ten turned around and asked.   
johnny leaned closer so he could hear him over the music. "are you tired?" the black haired boy repeated loudly.

"a little," johnny shrugged. he rested his head on ten's shoulder and put his arms on his waist. the two of them sat there like that for a while, watching the party go on around them.   
he lifted his head so he could give ten a light kiss on the back of his neck.  
ten jolted and then turned around and giggled. when johnny looked into ten's eyes, he felt how he felt when they first kissed. everything around ten seemed to slow down, he could only focus on the thai boy's smile. there are always moments like this. the smallest thing will happen between johnny and ten and johnny would look into ten's eyes then his whole world would just blur, everything around him except ten. ten is his only escape from the bad things in the world. not the drugs or the partying, but the small thai boy with a bright smile and big twinkling eyes.  
ten is the good in johnny's life and if he had never met ten he would probably be addicted to something else, like drugs. technically he kind of is addicted to drugs but he's only addicted to selling them. if only johnny could just rewind his life all the way to the point where his friend introduced him to drug selling, he wouldn't do it if he knew he'd end up being with someone precious and fragile. ten is too soft for johnny. he's too pure to be exposed to what johnny is doing with his life. his father died from selling drugs and if ten finds out johnny is selling drugs, their relationship will be contaminated with the fear ten will have everyday.

"why are you staring at me like that?" ten questioned, finished with a small giggle and a slight smile.

"what did i do to deserve you?"  
johnny said softly as he leaned in to give ten a light kiss on the nose.

 

\----

"your hair is growing so much." ten giggled as he played with johnny's hair that fell on his forehead.

"it was like this last year, but brown."  
johnny reminded.

"yeah but this time it's hotter because it's black and it makes you look way more badass. not that you aren't badass."

"yuck, no PDA at the diner." sicheng joked as he approached johnny and ten who were sitting in a booth together.   
"are you guys ready to order?"

"yeah," ten smirked.  
"we would like some tea..." he gave johnny a playful look and johnny chuckled before looking up at sicheng and grinning.

"what?" the confused chinese boy furrowed his eyebrows.  
"we don't even serve tea here, you know that. and why are you guys acting weird?"

"we want the tea on you and mr. yuta. what's going on with you two?" johnny rested his elbows on the table and looked up at sicheng.

"u-uh, nothing...wh-why? did he uh...say anything?" sicheng stammered.

"nope, what would he say if nothing is going on?" ten pressed.

"hey, ten i think i know why sicheng and yuta were in the car all night after the party..." johnny looked at his boyfriend.

"yeah, i think i know why too." ten grinned.

"okay, fine. we hooked up and i think we're gonna go on a date next friday but the plans aren't definite yet." sicheng blurted out. ten and johnny gasped as they exchanged looks with each other.  
"and by the way, doyoung and jaehyun are the best couple in the school now. you guys are mean." sicheng pouted.

"you didn't have to answer us, winwin." johnny laughed. he reached in his pocket and gave ten a 20 dollar bill.  
"you were right, babe." 

"ugh, can you guys just order your food already." sicheng rolled his eyes.

\-----

johnny pulled into the driveway and parked the car before looking around the area suspiciously. he opened the middle console and carefully took the 9mm handgun out, turning on the safety before tucking it in his pants.  
he grabbed a duffel bag and pocketed his phone as he opened the car door, still looking around the area to ensure his safety. when he assured himself he was somehwhat safe considering the gun in his pants, he shut the door and began walking to the front door of the house. he hung the duffel bag over his shoulder before knocking on the door. he looked around again as he waited for the door to open. 

when the door finally opened, he man dressed stylishly in a suit gestured for johnny to come in.

"rob, the kid is here." the man muttered to a teen that was sitting in a chair in the living room.  
johnny walked in behind the man and set the duffel bag on the floor.  
rob chuckled before asking,"what took you so long? you usually so quick with your deliveries." he stood up to grab the bag. he unzipped it and smiled when seeing the drugs johnny had brought him. bags of the best psychedelics johnny had. 

"high school stuff," johnny muttered.  
"i've also been trying to spend time with my boyfriend." 

"you spend enough time with him, dude." rob said.  
"and why won't you just drop out? i did it and now i'm fucking rich."

"well you were born into a rich family and you only dropped out like two months ago." 

"this is why you're my favorite seller. you're so real and not some fake slick guy, you know?" 

johnny nodded.  
"how much are gonna give me?" he asked when remembering he came here for money.

 

"this is worth at least $510...but i'll give you $600. get your boyfriend something very nice and he'll forgive you when you end up spending less time with him."

"i'll get him something lovely but i'm not guaranteeing that i'll spend less time with him." johnny chuckled.

"maybe you can bring him on your delivery trips, i'm sure he'd love them." rob said sarcastically.

"he still doesn't know i deal. i don't want him to know yet...he's gonna hate me but i'm not ready for him to hate me yet."  
johnny muttered.

"ugh, young love. here, take your money and go give your boyfriend a big gigantic kiss for me." 

\------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT ive been so inactive but here’s a VERY eventful chapter so enjoyyy!

johnny's phone rang as he was driving ten home.   
"i'll answer it." ten said before picking up johnny's phone. johnny immediately reached over, still focusing on the road and took the phone from ten.

"it's fine, it's uh, not important." he chuckled nervously. it was probably one of the guys he sells to. ten furrowed his eyebrows and wanted to ask questions but he didn't want johnny to get angry with him.

"it's probably my shitty dad or some bill collector." johnny shrugged. he knew ten was probably wondering why the hell he won't let him answer his phone. when johnny stopped at a stop sign, ten decided to ask,"are you cheating on me?" after asking the question, he was afraid johnny would get angry with him.

"oh my god, of course not. what could make you think that?" johnny exclaimed. his phone started ringing again. 

"answer it, then. put them on speaker." ten folded his arms over his chest. johnny stepped on the gas since cars were beeping at him to go.  
his phone kept ringing and ten was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer. it was like the small boy was drilling holes into johnny's skin with his eyes.

johnny nervously reached for his phone and glanced at the caller id. of course it was someone he sells to. he answered the phone and hesitantly pressed the speaker button. he then quickly looked back at the road. 

"h-hello...?" johnny said shakily. 

"where the fuck are you? you were supposed to be here a half an hour ago. i need you to be here fucking soon." a deep raspy voice complained. ten was relieved since he thought it was just johnny's dad. 

"fuck..." johnny muttered under his breath.  
"okay uh, i'll be right there...i'm with my boyfriend right now though and-"

"i don't give a shit, john. get over here now or you're fired and i'll possibly have to fucking kill you." 

ten was now extremely confused.

"fired?" ten blurted out.   
"johnny who the hell is that?" 

johnny hung up the phone and set it down on the middle console.  
he gulped before thinking of an answer.

"u-um...i...i babysit his kids and uh...i was supposed to be over there to u-uh give him back some um...money th-that he lended me to uh...pay for my car...remember when my car broke down..." 

it took ten a few minutes to process everything.   
"johnny please tell me the truth." ten begged.

"not yet, ten. i'm not ready for our relationship to end." johnny told him. this was a huge mistake since it left ten even more confused. 

"johnny what are you hiding from me?" ten asked in a much sterner and agressive voice.

"ten just...wait." johnny pulled into a driveway of a house that seemed to be like a small mansion.

"where are we?" ten asked.

"when i get out, lock the doors and check your surroundings. if you see someone don't fucking say anything. just look forward." johnny instructed. he opened his door and shut it before going around to the back of the car and opening the trunk. he grabbed a bookbag and shut the trunk. he was worried for ten. he didn't think this day would come where ten would find out about what he does. he'll find out eventually this day.

johnny walked into the house and ten locked the car doors as he did so.  
when johnny opened the door a loud bang temporarily left him deaf and he dropped the bag out of shock. ten heard the loud noise and immediately jumped. he wanted to climb over the seat and drive away.

johnny dropped to the floor on his knees, his hands over his ears due to the painful ringing. 

"you're lucky the bullet didn't fucking hit you." a tall man dressed in a business suit said as he kneeled down to take the bag from johnny.  
one of the men's assistants helped johnny up. when his hearing cleared, so did the rest of his senses and he could process what just happened. 

"i-i know you wanted me to be here a while ago b-but i was busy with school a-and my boyfriend." johnny stammered as he trembled with fear. 

"i guess this makes up for it." the man said, referring to the extra pills that were left in the bag.  
"here," he handed johnny $800.   
"now please leave and remember, be on time next time or you're going to be dead. for real this time." he patted johnny on the back and opened the door for him. johnny put the money in his pocket and walked to his car. ten looked terrified and it broke johnny's heart.  
the tall boy walked to the trunk and opened it, putting the money in a case. he realized he hadn't sorted out anything for his next scheduled delivery. might as well do it real quick here.   
he took an opaque tupperwear container and opened a bag of crushed weed before dumping it inside a section of the container. he opened another bag and dumped that one in too. he put the empty bags in a bookbag and took out a bag of white grainy powder. the thing he sells the most which is cocaine. he poured it into another section of the container and put the empty bag in the bookbag. he felt presence behind him and when he turned around, he was met with big sad brown eyes. they were glossy, brimmed with tears.

 "j-johnny...what are you doing?" ten asked, his eyes widened in fear when he realized what was going on. johnny turned around covered his mouth as he saw ten standing there, shocked and upset.johnny deeply sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back up.  
"ten," johnny sighed."this...this is what i do..." he couldn't stand to see the black haired boy's saddened face. his usually bright and beaming eyes were now glossed with a wall of tears."a-are...are you m-mad at me?" johnny's voice cracked and he tried to keep himself together. he couldn't cry in front of ten.  
johnny knows ten's past. he knows why the boy is so upset.  
"johnny this is how my father got killed," ten muttered."i w-watched him die from this. you can't do this, johnny." ten began to cry.  
"ten," johnny paused and wiped his eyes before letting any tears fall down his cheeks."ten, i have to do this."  
ten shook his head and grabbed johnny's wrists."no, no you don't johnny." his voice cracked.johnny cupped ten's cheeks. he looked into his boyfriend's watery eyes and wiped the tears from the black haired boy's cheeks with his thumbs."i'll be safe, ten. don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse all my typos!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make the chapters longer soooooo
> 
> also: trigger warning// abuse

“ten, talk to me please,” johnny begged. ten grabbed his coffee and walked out of the shop before getting in johnny’s car.

johnny paid for the coffees and thanked the employee before following ten. he got in his car and looked at ten who just sat there, staring at the window in front of him.

“oh my fucking god, ten.” johnny sighed.  
“you haven’t talked to me all morning, you said you were fine with everything but you’re obviously not. we’re not leaving for school until you talk me.”

“then i guess we’ll be here for a while.” ten said. it took everything in johnny to not get angry.   
ten had every right to be upset and johnny understood that. he’s been selling drugs behind ten’s back for the entirety of their relationship.

“last night you told me you were okay with all of it. why the hell are you acting like this?”

“do you not realize that i lost my father to this? he got shot for doing the dumb shit that you’re doing now. me and my little sister saw the whole thing and now you’re acting like i should just accept it and move on and we live happily ever after and we get married and we live this amazing life where you go out and sell drugs for a living and i stay home and wait for you to come back with the day’s profit. what if one day you come home and some stranger follows you and comes to the front door, rings the doorbell and when you answer it, you get shot in the chest and die almost instantly? with me and our future kids watching?” ten vented. he felt his face get hot and his eyes began to water. johnny was silent as he tried to find the words to calm ten down.

“i know i’m making terrible decisions, ten but-“

“but what, johnny? how could you possibly fucking justify how this is right for you?”

“babe, i know that this is the worst thing i could possibly do and that i’m fucking up my life but you don’t understand that this is the easiest way i can make money. getting a job is so hard and working minimim wage isn’t enough to take care of myself since my parents want nothing to do with me. i know the possibilities of doing this and i know this can literally kill me, but like i told you yesterday; i’ll be okay,” johnny placed an assuring hand on ten’s lap.   
“i’ll be okay, ten. this is my decision. my stupid, terrible decision but i’m trying my best to do this the best way i can and i’ve been safe this entire time. just trust me, chittaphon. okay?”

“something could happen to me. what if i’m with you while you’re...doing those things and something happens and i get hurt?” ten asked. his voice was less aggressive and he had a much softer tone. but he was afraid.

“nothing with happen to you, ten. i promise nothing will happen. i will protect you forever, okay love?”

ten nodded and johnny cupped ten’s face before bringing his forehead to his chin and kissing the top of his head.

“i love you.” ten muttered.

“i love you more.”

———

“what was so important for you and johnny to miss dinner last night?” mrs. lee asked as she sat next to ten on his bed.

“oh, nothing, we were just talking about school and stuff.” ten said. he knew that if he even hinted at the fact that johnny sells, his mother will automatically disapprove of him and keep ten from seeing him.

“did you use protection?” she raised her eyebrows and leaned closer to ten.

“moooom,” ten whined.  
“we didn’t even have sex. we were just talking.”

she gave him an ‘are-you-sure?’ look and ten rolled his eyes before laughing.  
“bye, mom.” he said in the nicest way so she’d leave his room.

“always use protection, chittaphon!” mrs. lee exclaimed before kissing ten on the forehead and standing up.   
“please clean your room ten and bring these clothes downstairs to be washed.” she said before leaving and shutting the door.

ten sighed and laid down as he put his phone on the charger. he still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his boyfriend sells. there could be other things johnny is keeping from him but he doesn’t want to ask about it because it’ll only result in an argument.

ten set his alarm to an hour from the current time and he prepared to take a nap. of course as soon as he set his phone down, johnny called him. he picked his phone up again and answered.

“hey,” ten answered.

“hey ten, can i sleep over tonight, please?” johnny’s voice was shaky and he sounded upset.

“what’s wrong?” ten sat up and furrowed his eyebrows.   
“is everything okay?” he asked again.

“i just really need to be with you right now, ten.”

“lf course you can sleep over, johnny. just come over now and you can have dinner with us.”

“i-i can’t drive there, ten. i need you to come and get me.”

“fuck...” ten muttered when realizing johnny was probably in some trouble.   
“okay i’m coming just...please stay on the phone with me.”

he got up and put his shoes on as he grabbed his keys that had the spare key to his mom’s car.

“i’m going to johnny’s to get him, i’ll be right back!” ten shouted, hoping someone would hear him as he opened the front door. when he got in the car he fumbled with the keys. his hands were shaking since he didn’t know what to expect.

ten drove to johnny’s house in under ten minutes and johnny stayed on the phone with him but didn’t say anything.

“i’m here,” ten said.

“please come in.” johnny’s voice cracked and he began to sob.

ten got out of the car quickly and rang the doorbell frantically, hoping johnny would just come to the door.

“just open the fucking door,” johnny cried.   
ten opened the door and called for johnny but he couldn’t find him. he went into the kitchen and gasped. his eyes widened and he covered his mouth when he saw johnny who’s nose, lips and shirt were bloody and he was sobbing mess. he was sitting on the kitchen floor holding an unconscious man on his lap. the man was his father.

“ten...what if he’s dead,” johnny cried.   
“i-i was trying to get him off of me, he was hurting me really bad, i thought he’d kill me. i b-blacked out and i think he’s dead,” he sobbed uncontrollably. ten knelt down next to johnny and exhaled in order to calm himself.   
as he got closer to johnny he realized he was bruised terribly.

ten carefully checked johnny’s father’s pulse.  
“he’s alive,” ten sighed in relief.

“can we please get out of here then,” johnny sobbed.

“babe we can’t leave him here, we have to take him to the hospital.” ten said.  
johnny’s eyes widened in fear and he shook his head frantically.   
“no, no, no, no, no,” johnny said.  
“w-we can’t take him to the hospital. they can’t know that he’s hitting me, ten.”

“johnny, you will be safe if they take your father in.” ten said.   
“where’s your mom?”

“she’s at work,” johnny exhaled to calm himself down but it came out shaky and he only began sobbing more.  
ten tried his best not to breakdown. he’s seen johnny upset and he’s had to help johnny in situations with his parents and this wasn’t the worse but it definitely threw ten off and he couldn’t think properly.

“we have to get him to a hospital or something, johnny. we can check him in and call your mom afterwards and then we can leave and-“

“oh my god ten, just fucking shut up! let me think!” johnny shouted. this startled ten and made him stay silent, he was afraid johnny would eventually just let his anger out on him.   
ten knows this is a terrible flaw in their relationship and ten knows it but he knows johnny has had terrible experiences with relationships in terms of family and romantic relationships. he’s always held in negative emotions and let them out on the world.

“i’m sorry,” ten’s eyes watered.  
“i’m really sorry.” he murttered.

“no, don’t apologize i’m just not thinking well right now...” johnny sighed and he was oddly calm now.   
“god i should’ve fucking killed this bastard.” johnny shook his head.

“johnny please...” ten could tell johnny was in an unstable mindset and he could do anything at the moment but he tried to stay calm in order to go about things safely.

“he doesn’t deserve to live, he fucking ruined my life. he’s the reason why i’m so fucked up. my mom takes after him and i know if she wouldn’t have married him she would actually have emotions. if she wouldn’t have married him i wouldn’t even be here and i fucking wish i wasn’t,” johnny was crying again and ten didn’t know how to handle anything that was happening. he pulled johnny close to him and let him cry in his chest.

“johnny, i love you. i love you a lot, okay?” ten whispered softly. johnny nodded and he realized that without ten he’d be somewhere worse.

“please stay with me forever, ten,” johnny said in ten’s chest.

“i will, i promise.”

———

“i’ll be back in a few minutes,” johnny said as he put the car in park.

ten nodded and watched johnny shut the door and walk behind the building. after less than five minutes, he was back and he quickly put the car in drive and left.

“we should really check on your dad, johnny.” ten suggested. he looked at johnny with hope that he’ll agree but he instead shook his head.

“they’re going to want to know the full story and them seeing me bruised up like this will only turn into this huge thing and the police will get involved.” johnny explained.

“that’s a good thing, though. he needs to be put in jail for how he’s been abusing you. this has been ongoing for 10 years, there’s so much evidence and your mother could even get jail time. your parents are neglecting and abusing you, why do you want to give them the benefit of the doubt?”

“really?” johnny scoffed. “you’re actually blaming me for not feeling comfortable with sharing all of the stuff i’ve endured since i was a kid?”

“no babe, it’s not like that i just...i don’t know. i really hate seeing you hurt. no one deserves being treated like that, especially by people that are supposed to love you.”

“but you love me, ten. and that’s all that matters,” johnny smiled. it was a less sincere smile and it was forced since johnny believes that ten is the only person who truly does love him.

“hey why are we going this route?” ten furrowed his eyerbrows and looked at the different signs on the unfamiliar highway.

“taking a shortcut to the hospital.” johnny told him.

“johnny you don’t have to if you’re not ready,” ten soothed.

“i’ll decide if i want to tell or not when i get there, okay, love?” johnny said. ten nodded.

after the 15 minute ride which consisted of ten changing radio stations constantly, they were at the hospital.   
johnny was leaning against the counter impatiently as he waited for information about his father. ten was sitting in the waiting room since he wouldn’t be allowed to go with johnny.

after being told the room number, johnny followed the nurse to his father’s room.   
“you admitted him here last night, right?” she asked as she finished checking vitals. luckily he was asleep.

“yeah, and obviously i wasn’t telling the entire truth about the whole situation,” johnny cleared his throat and he exhaled. his breaths were shaky.

“yeah, it seems he’s suffering from head trauma that’s almos severe. he has a mild concussion and luckily nothing important was damaged.” she said. johnny read the brunette nurse’s name tag. her name was jenny and she seemed pretty young. johnny was glad she was young because usually older people don’t believe accusations of abuse, assault, etc.

“so what happened?” jenny asked.   
johnny sat down and took another deep breath.

“i don’t want this to be a huge issue but basically he was hitting me and if i hadn’t of fought back, i probably would’ve been killed. he was reaching for something and my nerves just kind of...i don’t know...and i blacked out and then he was unconscious.” johnny explained. he seemed a lot more calm than he thought he would be. he folded his hands on his lap and twiddled with his fingers as he waited for a response from jenny.

“how long has this been-“

“my whole life.” johnny answered before she could even finish her sentence.

“mr. seo, you-“

“i’m 17 years old, call me johnny.” he corrected.

“um,” jenny cleared her throat.  
“johnny, this is an extremely serious issue. i have to report things like this.”

“i know,” johnny breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself.  
“what could they do? will the police get involved?”

jenny nodded,”in most cases they’re involved. in this one, i hope they get involved. i know you’re afraid, but this will help you more than anything.”

“arent you obligated to care about me, though? you’ll just tell the police and they’ll take months on this case after shoving it aside to deal with more important stuff.”

“look, i am only a nurse. i could just ignore this or i could report it. i genuinely care about your safety, regardless if you’re a stranger or not. if i report this, you’ll be taken in for questioning and you could decide there if you want authorities to signify this or not.” jenny explained.

“what about my mom? will they question her too?” he asked.   
she nodded and set down her clip board.

“at the moment, i suggest you stay with a friend or another family member until everything gets cleared up, okay? although nothing has been reported yet, it’s best you stay with someone else, if it’s okay with your mother.”

johnny nodded.

“thank you for explaining everything, i will give the police your information and they’ll contact you as soon as they can.” she smiled.

“okay,” johnny breathed in and exhaled sharply.  
“thank you.” he stood up and awkwardly waved goodbye to her as he walked out of the room. he walked down the hall and immediately regretted everything.

ten stood up as soon as he saw johnny walk into the waiting room.   
“are you okay?” ten asked.  
johnny nodded.

“let’s go then,” ten smiled as he linked arms with johnny.   
“are you hungry?” he asked.

johnny nodded again while pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

“we can go to five guys, they’re having some special discount today. i’ll pay.” ten said while he got in the car. he disregarded johnny’s odd behavior at the moment for whatever reason.

“i’ll pay babe, it’s fine,” johnny said, starting the car and turning on the radio.

“i love you, johnny. i know this is really hard for you but you’re so strong and you’re the most amazing person in my life. you don’t have to be happy all the time, you can cry as much as you want. it doesn’t make you less human. okay, love?” ten held johnny’s hand and kissed it softly.

johnny nodded and squeezed ten’s hand as a sign of reassurance.

“i need somewhere to stay,” johnny said.  
“i might crash at a hotel or something and you can come with me if you want to.”

“no, you can stay at my place. you’re obviously apart of my family, johnny. my mom would love it if you stayed over.”

“i don’t want to be an inconvenience, ten.”

“you won’t, i promise you won’t. you know how much my mom loves you and tern even loves your presence. plus you won’t be by yourself in some expensive hotel.”

johnny sighed and he agreed with ten but he doesnt want ten’s mother to find out about the drugs. she easily can if johnny ends up staying with them.

“also, you can just keep your...drugs and such in the car. i’ll make sure you don’t get caught, okay?” it was like ten was reading johnny’s mind.

“yeah,” johnny nodded.  
“i’ll stay with you then.” he smiled.

“yay!” ten squealed. “we can live like a married couple!” he joked.

“you yell at me when i snore so it’s already like we’re married.” johnny shrugged.   
“and i already put up with you speaking thai in your sleep so we’re definitely already married.”

“yeah, i bet our ceremony was quite splendid.” ten said in a terrible english accent.

“oh my god.” johnny cringed.  
“just for that i’m going to eat three of your fries when we get to the restaurant.”

“wow i want a divorce.” ten pouted.

————


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many typos

****“you look lovely today,” ten smiled as he fixed johnny’s hair. he looked into johnny’s soft brown eyes as he fixed his hair and everything about him was so sweet and soft. he holds so much innocence in his eyes that it would be impossible for a stranger to guess what he does.  
johnny kissed ten who smiled drunkly and kissed johnny back, basically throwing himself on the taller boy and kissing him with so much affection and passion.

johnny grabbed his keys off of the counter and pulled away, chuckling at ten’s pout as he said,”we have to leave, babe.” he grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet and got two for ten. despite how small he is, ten sure can eat a lot of food in the morning.

ten took his bagel out of the toaster and wrapped in a paper towel, grabbing a whole container of cream cheese and a butter knife before following johnny out of the house.

“bye mom!” ten shouted, hoping she’d hear him before he shut the door.

they got into johnny’s car and ten spent the entire car ride to the cafe spreading strawbery cream cheese on his bagel and texting his friends, all while eating a granola bar.

“can you get me a chocolate chip muffin, please?” ten asked, giving johnny a five dollar bill.

“yes, of course.” johnny giggled as he took the money and walked into the cafe. ten watched him and he never noticed how thick johnny’s thighs were until now. that was something he would have to shove in the back of his mind until later.

after johnny came back, he slid in his seat and didn’t hesitate to lean over and give ten a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
ten immediately moved away and whined as he wiped the spit off of his cheek.  
“johnny!” he whined.   
johnny laughed and mocked him before giving him his bag. he squeezed ten’s thigh, making the younger giggle and then he whined again.

“you’re so cute, ten.” johnny chuckled as he started the car.

“leave me alone,” ten pouted. he wrapped his unfinished bagel and made a mental note to eat the rest of his breakfast and finish his coffee during first period.

“shit,” johnny muttered when someone just barely ran a red light and it threw him off, causing him to slam on the brakes. they both jolted forward and johnny immediately apologized.

“i almost spilled my food!” ten exclaimed.

“oh my god, ten you’re such a loser.” johnny smiled. ten checked the clock as they waited at the red light and realized they’d probably be late.

johnny tugged on his hoodie strings and then decided to tie them into a bow. he looked up at the light and slumped back in his seat, groaning in agitated when seeing it was still red.

“i swear if i miss first period again i’m gonna be fucked.” ten sighed. they both sat and waited for light and it was almost completely silent except for ten’s music that played, which was turned down very low.

“oh, i have a doctor’s appointment at three and it would be preferred if an adult came so uh, can your mom take me?” johnny asked.

“yeah, of course. what kind of appointment is it, anyway? i don’t remember hearing about this.”

“my doctor is saying i need therapy again, after i told him about my dad. but i honestly don’t understand what talking to someone does.”

“you had a doctor’s appointment?” ten furrowed his eyebrows. johnny nodded.  
“is this the one that...?”

“yup, and apparently i’m psychotic!” johnny exclaimed, laughing as he told ten.  
“but seriously, it’s so stupid and i know i don’t have any disorder like that but i guess whatever a man in scrubs says is automatically deemed as valid.”

“johnny why didn’t you tell me about all of this?”

“because it’s unnecessary. just because i have mood swings, just like literally everyone else in the universe has, doesn’t mean i have psychosis. doctors just like throwing around terms so that they can get their paycheck.”

“there’s so much more than mood swings, johnny. maybe knowing what causes everything is good for you.”

johnny scoffed. “so you really think i’m apart of the population that has psychosis? you know, half of the people who were diagnosed with it probably don’t even fucking have it. like i said, doctors only care about paychecks. this is just like the time my old therapist said i have a personality disorder. people just try to find the next best thing for me because symptoms align or whatever.”

“but johnny-“ the light finally turned green and johnny pressed the gas as hard as he could.

“okay look, i know that something may be wrong with me, it’s kind of obvious-“

“johnny there’s nothing wrong with you at all.”

“ten, i literally have unexplainable episodes and it’s hard to determine what they’re caused by. my doctor probably said psychosis because he couldn’t think of anything else.”

ten nodded, agreeing with johnny.

“wait, babe slow down, you’re going over the speed limit.” ten put his seatbelt on.  
“there are tons of cops waiting on the side of the road, johnny. you’re gonna get pulled over.”

“we have to get to school, ten. just hold on.” jonny accelerated even more.

“johnny!” ten exclaimed.  
“i’m scared can you please slow down, please.”

“ten, this road is empty, it’s always empty. there’s no such thing as a speed limit on back roads.”

ten wanted to cry. not only because he was scared but because he was frustrated.

“johnny, slow down please,”

“ten, we’re so close to the school.”

“johnny!” ten screamed.

“ten, shut your fucking mouth!”   
he turned into the parking lot, way too fast for ten’s liking and he finally slowed down.

ten’s heart was beating fast and he was breathing heavily.

“johnny i was really scared.” ten’s voice cracked.

“i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to yell at you, either.” johnny pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park.

“let’s just go inside before we miss class.” ten sighed.

——

johnny doodled in his notes as he listened to jaehyun explain how hard the stat test was. he hates health class so he usually just talks to jaehyun since it’s so easy to pass the class without paying attention. plus, the only people who actually pay attention are freshmen.

“me and doyoung are going off campus for lunch, you and ten should come with, too.” jaehyun suggested when he finished complaining about an AP class he was in.

“ten’s mad at me.” johnny muttered.

“what the hell? really?”

johnny nodded.

“what happened?” jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. he noticed johnny’s glare and then added,”if you don’t mind me asking.”

“nothing. he’s just overreacting because i went over the speed limit trying to get him here on time.”

“oh, you know how ten gets really scared and then gets upset afterwards because he hates being scared.” jaehyun shrugged.  
“he’ll get over it.”

“thanks it’s not like i didn’t know anything at all about my boyfriend.” johnny rolled his eyes.

“oh,” jaehyun cleared his throat. he sat up in his seat and said,”well me and doyoung are bringing taeil with us off campus so it won’t hurt to make new friends, right?”

“yeah, sure i’ll come.”

“great!”

——

“i’m not mad at you, i was just really scared.” ten sighed, getting in johnny’s car.

“i’m sorry, i don’t know how many times you want me to apologize.” johnny started his car.

“you don’t have to, johnny. i understand that you’re sorry, okay?”

johnny nodded. he followed jaehyun as he drove to the new restaurant doyoung wanted to show them.

it took them almost five minutes to get there and doyoung guided them to a back room that was emptier than the front room and had bigger tables.

“now we can be really loud for no reason without being judged.” jaehyun said as he slid in a booth.

“oh this place looks really nice.” taeil marveled.

a waitress approached the table and greeted the group, giving them menus and asking them what drinks they want.

johnny and taeil were busy talking about god knows what and it was obvious that ten was getting jealous. ten put his hand on johnny’s thigh possessively and scooted closer to him.   
he listened to their conversation and they were talking about some show. taeil and johnny know of each other’s existence and they’ve acknowledged each other before since him and ten are friends, but theyven ever actually sat down and talked like they’re doing now.

“oh my god, the black museum episode was such a fucking plot twist!” johnny laughed.   
“i try to watch black mirror with ten but he thinks it’s boring.”

“maybe we could watch it together then.” taeil joked.

ten wrapped his arm around johnny and rested his head on his shoulder. johnny kissed him on the cheek and ten mentally did a victory dance.   
they continued their conversation and ten pouted, trying to get johnny attention again by squeezing his thigh under the table.

jaehyun and doyoung watched, amused by ten’s jealousy.

the waitress came to the table with their drinks and they all ordered their food which was chicken and waffles but of course doyoung ordered a bacon lettuce tomato flatbread sandwich.

“give me another kiss.” ten pouted when johnny looked at him.

“i know what you’re doing, ten.” johnny whispered.   
“you’re so cute.”

“kiss me then.” ten cupped johnny’s cheeks with his hand.

“there’s no need to be jealous, babe.” the taller smirked. he kissed ten and put his hand on the thai boy’s thigh.

“you’re so lucky we’re in public, honestly i could just fuck you right here.” johnny bit his lip and kissed ten again.

doyoung and jaehyun were no longer amused and were now disgusted.

“that’s what cars are for.” ten grinned.  
——


	10. Chapter 10

“fuck.” ten muttered. “holy shit.” he whisperred to himself as he watched the man who approched johnny toy with a gun he had on his belt.   
he hates going with johnny on his “drug selling trips” but it was a last minute stop before going home from a study session at jaehyun’s house — which ended in doyoung and yuta having an eating contest.

johnny came back to the car and flashed a brief smile at ten as he put his things in different compartments of his car.

“johnny he had a gun.” ten sighed deeply.

“babe, stop worrying.” johnny brushed the hair off of ten’s face. “i’m fine, okay? i’m experienced in this.”

“but johnny, this whole thing with your dad and the police being around and stuff, they can find out about the drugs.”

“they won’t.” johnny said abruptly. he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

“dealing drugs in broad daylight is dangerous, anyway.”

“ten, i know. i’ve been doing this for a while, i know babe.” johnny chuckled. he got onto the quickest back road to ten’s house.

“what’s your mom making for dinner tonight?” johnny asked.

“i don’t know, probably spaghetti or something.” ten shrugged, plugging his phone in to charge it. he looked out of the window and sighed deeply.

“you okay?” johnny glanced at ten before looking back at the road. in the corner of his eye he saw the small boy put his elbow on the window rest his head on it.

“yeah, i’m just really tired.”

“when we get to your house just take a nap, i’ll do your pre calc homework for you, okay?” johnny took one hand off the wheel to rub ten’s shoulder. ten nodded and closed his eyes.

when johnny made it to ten’s house, he held his hand as they walked in and as soon as they went to ten’s room, the smaller boy plopped himself on his bed, causing johnny to chuckle.

“why are you so tired all of a sudden, ten?” johnny laughed as he took off ten’s shoes ans set them neatly in the corner where the rest of ten’s shoes were. ten shrugged and johnny took off the younger’s hoodie which was actually his and hung it over the chair at ten’s desk.

“can you do my homework later? i want you to lay down with me.” ten mumbled. he made grabby hands at johnny after he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“sure, ten.” johnny chuckled, taking off his shoes and jacket and setting his keys on ten’s desk before climbing in the bed with his boyfriend.

“c’mere.” ten pulled johnny close to him and turned on his side so that his back was against johnny’s chest.

“can you please promise me that you’ll never let me go, johnny?” ten asked, his voice slurred a bit since he was seconds from falling asleep.

“yes, i promise ten. i love you, sweetheart.”

“i know you hate talking about marriage but i’m already writing my vows and making minor plans for our wedding.” ten mumbled.

“ten, get some sleep.” johnny said softly. “i love you.”

“i love you too.”

———

“holy shit what time is it?” ten rubbed his eyes as he looked over at johnny who was scrolling through his phone.

“3 am.” johnny answered.

“oh my god,” ten sat up, stretching and then adjusting his shirt that was sticking to his sweaty skin.   
“god i fucking hate florida.” ten rolled his eyes as he took off his shirt and tossed it off of his bed. he got up and switched the fan on before realizing johnny was half naked and sprawled out in his bed.

“why didn’t you turn the fan on?” asked ten as he climbed back in the bed.

“didn’t feel getting up or waking you.” johnny rested his phone on his chest and placed both of his hands on under his head.   
“we actually slept for like 12 hours.” he chuckled.

“i’m really hungry.” ten groaned.

“wanna make a late stop to the corner store?” johnny grinned.

“really?” ten’s face lit up.

“yeah, we haven’t done something like this in a while.”

“okay,” ten smiled.   
“let’s go.”

when they finally got dreased and into johnny’s car, they were jamming to a playlist ten made when he was 15 years old, before he met johnny. at the beginning of their relationship, they’d go on late night runs to the corner store and blast the playlist really loud. ten made the playlist for moments like those. he was single when he made the playlist and it was titled ‘late nights with my future lover’.

everything was so beautiful at the moment. ten dancing happily to pop music, the stop lights and street lights, making ten’s beautiful face glow. the roads were empty and everything was calm. the world was asleep while ten and johnny were awake, enjoying each other. everything was so perfect and johnny wanted it to be like this for the rest of his life.

when they got to the corner store, it was empty, except for the few travelers who were stopping by to pump more gas in their cars.

they walked into the familiar store and ten, as usual went to the candy aisle and grabbed three bags of gummy peach rings.

this reminded johnny of the beginning of their relationship. they would make stops like these in the middle of the night. ten always got three bags of peach rings, a bottle of green tea, and a pack of altoid mints. they’d then drive to the lake in ten’s neighborhood and sit on johnny’s car while eating their snacks and listening to the soft music that played through the car speakers. they’d also talk about any and everything, telling each other about their day and then eventually they’d have a very uncomfortable make out session. johnny would sneak ten back him afterwards and decide if he wanted to just head home or sleep over at ten’s. most times he slept over at ten’s.  
they’d wake up the next morning giggling at each other while reminiscing everything they did the night before.  
ten would then attempt to make breakfast for the both of them but it would fail miserably and mrs. lee would have to step in and make breakfast.

“cheese sticks? really?” ten giggled at johnny’s choice of snack.

“i was craving it, okay?” johnny laughed.   
they both paid for their snacks since ten felt bad sometimes asking johnny for money.

they got in the car and ten immediately opened his peach rings. johnny reached over and grabbed one, taking a bite and then scrunching up his nose.  
“i’ve always hated these things.” he said as he forced himself to chew it.

“then why are you still eating it, fat ass.”

johnny started the car and before planning to go back to ten’s house, ten blurted out,”take me to the lake.”

“the lake?” johnny smirked.

ten nodded.

“what are we going to do at the lake?” johnny asked.

“talk, i don’t know.” the smaller shrugged.

“if i get thirty mosquito bites we’re breaking up.” johnny joked before turning to a different road that took them to the lake. as soon as johnny parked the car, all the memories came back to ten and he was hit with so much nostalgia he wanted to cry.

the first time they went to the lake was when ten was upset and they snuck out of the house to walk there. johnny of course made him feel better and after that night they decided that would be their best hangout spot and they made a rule that they’d only go there at night. the lake is where johnny confessed his love for ten the third time they went. ten remembers vividly when they got their first argument and it was of course at the lake. johnny had an unexplainable episode and ten was afraid of him and he was not only scared, he was angry so they both argued for a good 10 minutes before hugging it out and johnny poured his entire heart out to ten that night, explaining all the trauma and abuse he’s suffered from. he left out the part about the drugs.

“i missed this.” johnny said softly. “why’d we stop?”

“my summer job.” ten reminded, setting his bottle of tea on the car.

“oh, that’s right. so much shit has happened here,” johnny chuckled.   
“remember when i was so convinced you were a virgin and you proved yourself in my car?” he laughed.

“oh my god.” ten giggled. “i remember that.”

“we studied here a lot too, it’s like we’re always wide awake at night.”

“we talked about a lot of school gossip here too. i wish we never stopped going here.” ten sighed.

“we can restart our tradition.”

“okay.” ten smiled. the moonlight made ten’s features look so beautiful. “what do we talk about?”

“i honestly don’t know...we had so much to talk about but now we don’t, that’s kind of scary.” johnny chuckled.

“yeah it’s almost like we’re an old couple. oh my gosh are we really that boring?” ten gasped.

“we could have sex in the car in order to make up?” johnny offered.

“sounds like a plan.” ten hopped off of the car quickly.

“last one with their clothes still on his a rotten egg!”

———

 


	11. Chapter 11

“this isn’t that serious, it’s obviously a problem but i’m safe now, why do i need a social worker?” johnny began to stand up but ten’s mother placed a hand on his shoulder so he could sit back down again.

“i understand that you think this isn’t necessary but with it being something that’s been occuring throughout your entire life, you’re in a lot of danger and since you’re still a minor, you can’t make your own decisions at the moment.” the woman said calmly.

“i’m in a safe environment now, and if push comes to shove i could move in with my cousin who lives on the other side of town. this is pointless.” he slumped back in the chair and folded his arms over his chest.  
“i should’ve kept my fucking mouth shut.” he muttered.

“johnny look,” the case worker sighed. “living with your boyfriend isn’t the best option at the moment and in these cases, it’s mandatory by the state that you’re put in a foster home temporarily or even a group home.”

johnny sat up immediately and looked over at mrs. lee.  
“no fucking way.” he scoffed. “i’m staying with ten and if i can’t, i’ll stay with my cousin.”

“moving to the other side of town with your cousin could affect your education since you’d have to transfer schools. if you can’t comply then there will be alternate options to this.”

“right now ten is the only person i can be with, i can’t stay with strangers,” johnny calmed a little but we was more upset than angry.

“you can still see ten, you just won’t be living with him anymore.”

“can i ask a question?” mrs. lee chimed in.

“yes.”

“what does placing him in a group home exactly do when he has options to where he could safely live? i’m taking care of him at the moment and i would gladly let you guys search my house to see if it’s ‘liveable’ enough for him. placing him in a group home where he’ll probably have some outrageous curfew and will probably only get to see ten at school isn’t right for this situation. johnny is a victim of abuse, you can’t take him away from something that makes him feel better. it’s not like he’s some teen with multiple charges on him.” mrs. lee explained. johnny smiled wanted to just hug mrs. lee as tight as he could.

“i really appreciate your support for him but according to school records, johnny is a lot of trouble due to his previous environment. putting him in a place where he can virtually do whatever he wants could increase his bad behavior-“

“are we even talking about johnny’s father anymore?” mrs. lee asked. “this is a case about johnny’s father hurting him, this has nothing to do with his behavior. ten really helps him a lot and making johnny move out of my house to live strangers will make his behavior worse.”

johnny sat back and listened to the two basically argue over him.

“relying on another teenager to keep him happy isn’t always a healthy option, mrs. lee. it says here that johnny is diagnosed with psychosis and a bipolar disorder. a 17 year old who probably has other problems to deal with won’t be able to handle an episode if johnny had one.”

johnny really needs ten right now.

“are you even doing your job correctly?” mrs. lee scoffed.

“look. it’s mandatory that johnny is put in a group home and he’ll still be able to see ten but there will be rules set within the household.”

“it’s like he’s getting punished for being a victim of abuse and neglect from his parents. i don’t understand what kind of system you guys are on but this is bullshit and i will not let you put him in a home since he already has one.” it was now mrs. lee’s turn to slump back in her chair.

“stop, you can get in serious trouble.” johnny whispered.

“we’ll give you 7 days to decide if you want to comply with the state’s mandation. if not, johnny could be removed from your household and you could face time for this.”

———

ten played with johnny’s hair as the taller boy rested his head on his lap and listened to everything mrs. lee was explaining.

“mom, if i were you i’d just let it happen.” ten’s sister sighed. “johnny can still come here, i mean he has his own car, he could drive here whenever.”

“but he’d be in a really strict group home. they’ll probably monitor him everywhere he goes.” ten said.

“what’s for dinner.” johnny muttered.

“grilled chicken and broccoli.” mrs. lee answered before going back to the conversation,”i’d rather face like, a week in jail than let them take johnny away like that.”

johnny hates this. he hates listening to this coversation. he knows he’ll probably end up sneaking out of the supposed group home he’d live in to sell drugs or see ten. getting in trouble in this situation is almost inevitable johnny thinks.  
he just wants ten and only ten. he loves the support he’s getting from ten’s family and he loves them like they’re his own family, but he only wants ten’s love and support and that’s it.

“can we go to your room?” johnny looked up at ten.

“what’s wrong?” the smaller rubbed johnny’s forehead and moved the hair that fell over it.

“nothing, i just want to see you.”

“i’m right here, babe.”

“alone.” johnny chuckled.

“okay fine.” ten smiled. johnny sat up so ten could stand.

“where are you guys going?” mrs. lee questioned.

“upstairs.” ten held johnny’s hand as they walked up the stairs. when they reached ten’s room, ten immediately kissed the taller boy and toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

“wait, i wanna show you something,” johnny moved ten’s hands from his shirt.  
he reached in his jacket pocket and handed ten a small box.

“oh you’re already proposing?” ten joked.

“look,” johnny opened the box, revealing a gold band bracelet with a charm that had the letter J on it.  
“this one’s for you,” johnny slid the bracelet on ten’s wrist. “so now, as cheesy as it sounds, you can always think of me when you look at your imaginary watch to check the time.”

“this is so pretty, johnny. i really love it.” ten smiled, kissing johnny on the cheek before lifting the charm with his finger to examine it.

“i got one with the number 10 on it.” johnny rolled his sleeve up to show ten the braclet.

“aw,” ten cooed. “you’re so cute, this is so lovely.”

“remember when i used to buy you little gifts all the time? well i wanted to get you another since i haven’t bought you one in a while.” johnny held ten’s hands and kissed him on the forehead.

“i love you so much, johnny.”

“i love you more, please don’t lose this, okay?” johnny toyed with the bracelet on ten’s wrist.

“okay, i won’t, i promise.” the short boy beamed, standing on his toes to kiss johnny on the forehead as well.  
johnny sat on the chair at ten’s desk and ten opened his mouth to say something but johnny’s phone rang.

“do you have to make a quick run?” ten asked, sitting on his bed.

“i actually have to get supplies from my boss.” johnny said before answering his phone.

ten furrowed his eyebrows. his boss?

“hey, i’ll stop by right now....okay...yeah, be there in five...alright. okay....see ya.” johnny hung up his phone and put it in his pocket before standing up to grab his keys off of ten’s desk.

“you have a boss?” ten raised a brow.

“yeah it’s a long story, i gotta go though.”

“let me come with,” ten stood up.

“no, not this time, i’ll be back in a few minutes.” johnny proceeded to put his shoes on.

“c’mon, please? i’m curious, i wanna see this mysterious boss of yours.”

“you can’t ten.”

“let me come, johnny...or i’ll tell my mom everything.”

johnny turned around and looked at ten who stood there with a tiny smirk on his face.  
the tall boy grabbed ten’s arm and looked him in the eyes, squeezing his arm as he said,“ten, i fucking swear if you say anything-“

“i was just joking!” ten snatched his arm away from johnny and looked at the indents left there from johnny’s nails.

“oh my fucking god, ten, don’t ever joke about shit like that.” johnny sighed in relief as he held ten’s arm and rubbed it softly.  
“i’m sorry,” he said. “fuck i’m an idiot.”

ten nodded. he knows this isn’t okay but he accepted johnny’s apology.

“do you really want to come?” johnny grinned.

“yes, i promise i’ll keep my mout shut just please let me come!” ten pleaded.

“okay, let’s go.”

——

“fuck,” johnny muttered as he parked at the house, realizing he’d have to bring ten in with him. there’s no way ten could stay out in the car at a place like this.

“ten, before you walk in there, please, please, please remember to not say a word. this is supposed to be quick and if you draw attention to yourself it’ll take longer.” johnny explained.  
“only say something if be says something to you but don’t overshare, okay?”

ten nodded. he was anxious and he regretted wanting to come with johnny.

“i’m so sorry about this,” johnny rubbed the red mark on ten’s arm. “i’m trying to work on my anger and i know it scares you please tell me if it does. if i’m hurting you in any way just let me know, okay? i don’t want you to be hurt because of me and if i’m hurting you, you have every right to call it quits and just end our relationship before it gets worse. whatever happens, i love you, okay? i know this is the second time something like this happened and you keep telling me it’s fine but i can’t keep doing things like this to you, ten. it’s wrong and it’s abusive. please tell me if you’re upset, okay?” johnny wiped the hair from ten’s forehead and cupped his cheek with one hand. “i love you.”

“i love you more, johnny.” ten smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. he felt better after hearing what johnny said. he feels better knowing he can just leave if it gets worse and he doesn’t want to get worse but it could.

“c’mon,” johnny opened the door and ten opened his too. they got out of the car and ten took in his surroundings.  
johnny protectively held ten’s hand and they walked into the run down trailer house. of course this isn’t johnny’s boss’ actual house but it’s a house used for drug dealing and distribution.

“oh you brought company?” the short bald man grinned as he watched johnny and ten approach him.

“he won’t say anything, he’s here to just...observe i guess.” johnny shrugged.

“have you told him why you work for me?” the man asked.  
ten looked at johnny and then back at the mysterious man.

“uh, no i was actually gonna explain that later. what do you have for me?” johnny changed the subject.

“this bag is full of the normal addresses and this one only has a few new ones. this time you will meet their depands fully. they are your customers and you’re working for me. you don’t make the decisions, got it?”

johnny nodded.

“should we show this pretty little boy you brought with you the consequences of wrong actions?” the man wrapped his hand around johnny’s neck and in a split second he shoved the tall boy into a wall as he choked him, earning a painful groan from him and a loud gasp from ten. the short boy’s heart was beating fast as he covered his mouth in shock. he was frozen since he was so afraid.

“this must be the lovely boyfriend you told me about,” the man chuckled. “why haven’t you told him why you work for me? do you always keep secrets?” he let go of johnny’s neck and johnny gasped for air and doubled over as he let out airy coughs.

the man reached in his jacket and ten gasped even harder, causing him to lose balance and collapse to the floor when he saw the gun he pulled out.  
“do you want to know what happens if you dont keep your pretty mouth shut?” the man pointed the gun to johnny’s head and johnny stood there, emotionless and tired.

“p-pl-please don’t.” ten pleaded, barely able to get the words out.

“what you do could get your precious boyfriend killed.” the man held the gun to johnny’s head tightly, as if his hand were glued to the gun.  
“he’s already broken a rule so why not just kill him now?” he chuckled.

johnny looked over at ten who was nearly crying since he couldn’t process anything. this was a mistake, a huge mistake.

“johnny, do you remember when i told you that no one outside of my group can have access to the address and, or the directions of this house? you’re working on thin ice here, kid.”

ten clutched his chest as his heart beat rapidly. he could hear it thudding in his chest.

“if you say a word about this and i find out, it could all be on johnny. the consequences will be on him and when he’s gone, maybe you can replace him.” the man chuckled as he put his finger on the trigger.

“please, p-please d-don’t...don’t,” ten was sobbing now. “please d-don’t do this.”

he didn’t listen to ten at all and he pulled the trigger. ten’s gut wrenching scream filled the room, so loud and painful it could be deafening and he stopped screaming for a moment, panting to catch his breath when he realized johnny was still standing there.

“it’s not loaded, darling.” the man chuckled, pushing johnny over to ten.  
johnny immediately knelt down and put his hand on the thai boy’s back. he was frantically hyperventilating, choking on air and sobbing into the floor while johnny tried to calm him.

“take your stuff and go, seo. i need you here tomorrow with the profits.” the man tossed the two duffel bags at johnny.

“hey, kid, there’s nothing to worry about.” the man said to ten as johnny helped him up.  
ten ignored him and continued to cry while johnny walked him out of the house.

“i’m so sorry, ten,” johnny said softly. “i’m so, so sorry. i can’t find words to describe how fucked that was.” he helped ten in the car and when he put the bags in the trunk, he got in the car and noticed ten wasn’t crying as hard as he was a few seconds ago. he started the car and quickly drove away.

“i just...i th-thought he really k-killed you.” ten was shaking, almost as if he had just seen a dead body.

“kevin likes to fuck with people like that, ten. i should’ve told you but i didn’t think it’d happen.” johnny placed an assuring hand on ten’s thigh. “are you okay?”

“i don’t know,” ten exhaled sharply.

“please talk to me, ten. just tell me everything you’re thinking.”

“i’m scared, johnny. that’s all. i’m scared that one day i’m gonna get sick of all of this and just end it. i’m really scared for our relationship.” ten admitted.  
“what if you get killed because of this? johnny, what if that gun was really loaded?”

“i know you’re worried.” johnny agreed. “i know this is really hard to let sink in so if you need it...i’ll give you space. for the past few weeks i’ve been affecting you so terribly and it hinders everything for you so if you want, we can take a break.”

“johnny no, that’s not necessary. we don’t need a break. we just...need to talk this out, okay? i want to be with you forever with no breaks”

“are you sure, ten?”

“yes, i’m sure. we just need to talk, like i said.”

“okay, then we’ll talk, okay? i promise.”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what a rollercoaster this chap. is


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying this now: i dont rlly like writing ab mental illnesses and going in depth with it w/ characters that have it so i won’t really go into details with johnny's MIs. it’s just something i don't like reading about at all and i definitely don't like writing ab it. but regardless of that i hope you’ve been enjoying this fic!!!! (:

——

  
"here," johnny handed ten his coffee while everyone stared at him. they were most likely staring at him since he just let himself in the classroom, walked in front of the teacher while he was going over a lesson, and handed ten a bag of breakfast along with coffee.

on their way to school, johnny forgot he had to take his car to the shop for an oil change as soon as possible so he dropped ten off, got an oil change, then stopped at dunkin donuts to get ten a bagel and coffee.

"mr. seo," the teacher cleared his throat. "where should you be right now?"

"right now i'm giving my boyfriend his breakfast." johnny answered, giving ten the remaining extra napkins he grabbed.

"ten, you do know you can't eat breakfast in here after class has started." the teacher sighed.

the students watched intently and ten sunk in his seat, hoping johnny wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"class started two minutes ago." johnny said. "people eat in this class all the time, i should know since i have it fourth period."

"john, you really need to get to your class." the teacher said.

"i probably would've been in class now if you didn't stop me to have this pointless conversation." the tall boy retorted.

"okay, out." the teacher pointed toward the door.

johnny rolled his eyes before leaning over to give ten a kiss on the cheek. everyone giggled around them while some students cringed.

"bye, babe." ten waved while he watched johnny walk to the door.

"goodbye, love. and fuck you mr. stewarts." with that, johnny slammed the door and he was gone. ten tried his hardest not to laugh. he expected johnny to slam the door so he didn't flinch as hard everyone else did.

"okay then," mr. stewarts cleared his throat. "i should probably report him for foul language...but i probably won't."

___

"i'm gonna quit." johnny muttered as he stopped at the stoplight.

"what are you talking about?" ten looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"i don't wanna sell anymore..."

"how are you gonna get out of it? don't you have to work for that dude?"

"it's complicated."

"how'd you start selling in the first place?"

johnny sighed. he drove when the light turned green and pulled into the parking lot of some random corner store. the anticipation was boiling in ten and he just needed answers.

"how'd you start selling?" he repeated. johnny parked the car and looked over at ten who had a desperate look on his face. he knows if he explains the entire situation, ten will end up heartbroken somehow.

"ten," johnny started,"you're gonna hate me." he felt his eyes tear up and he placed his hands on ten's lap. he took a moment to look out the window past ten and he didn't realize how beautiful it was outside today.

"just tell me, johnny." ten followed johnny's wandering eyes with his. "just please fucking tell me." he whispered.

"ten..." johnny muttered. "ten..." he whispered again.

"johnny, please."

it seemed like that moment was only filled with the exchanging of each other's names. so much anxiety built up in johnny and he had no idea how to explain this to ten without completely breaking down.

"uh," johnny breathed in and exhaled slowly. "almost two years ago, i uh, i had a really bad habit of just...stealing things."

"please tell me you only stole from him," ten deeply sighed.

"i was trying to steal from him. h-he lives in this gigantic house and i just...saw it and tried to rob it and um," johnny looked at the steering wheel, his dark hair fell over his eyes and he tried his best not to look over at his boyfriend.

"one of his servants saw me," johnny finished the sentence. "i didn't realize he saw me until i heard him opening a drawer."

"how'd you get in?" ten furrowed his eyebrows. "how'd you get in the house?"

"a window. it was really late at night but it was so stupid to do, especially since people were obviously home." for a moment, the tall dark haired boy thought he was calmed down enough to explain in full detail what happened next. but he wasn't. he found himself trying not to push out tears as he tried to search for the words.

"h-he had a gun and i didn't know what t-to do,"

no. no, no, no, no, no. ten thought to himself. this cannot be what he thinks this is.

"i had a gun too."

oh no.

"i a-accidentally killed him, ten. i fucking k-killed him." ten suddenly didn't know johnny. he didn't know who the tall sweetheart sitting next to him was anymore. he didn't say anything for a moment. the car was filled with johnny's airy sobs and his pleads for ten to just say something.

ten always finds himself in situations where someone or something is obviously wrong but he tries to rationalize and figure out ways to make himself think of excuses and reasons for why it happened. right now he's considering johnny to be innocent since he just did it on an impulse. but he's not innocent. he shouldn't have been robbing houses. he loves johnny so fucking much but he's a stranger right now. he could be keeping so many secrets and lies from ten at the moment.

and that's what ten told him.

"johnny, you're a liar." is what he said. the coldness in his voice was stinging.

when johnny thought ten would hate him after telling him what happened, it became a self fulfilling prophecy. ten has so much anger in him at the moment that he just wants to shove all on johnny but he can't. he doesn't want to. he never wants to let all of his anger out.

"what else have you done, johnny? do you have some boyfriend or girlfriend that you see behind my back?" ten's agitation became noticeable. "you are a fucking criminal. i'm dating a criminal who fucking lied to me about everything," the boy's agitation turned into sorrow that caused his eyes to well up with tears. "johnny, i love you. i fucking love you. why am i so in love with you?" he cried. "why did you keep all of this shit from me?"

"ten," johnny murmured. "i got myself into this by making poor actions and i know you're upset-"

"i don't want your fucking apology. i just want to know why you've lied to me this whole time. i need to know everything, johnny."

johnny held ten's hand, only to be lightly shoved away. ten's frustration was beyond understandable.

"i've always been afraid of telling you." the tall boy said, his voice small and his head hung low in shame. "i-i understand if you're upset right now. you can hate me as much as you want, i know what i did was terrible and-"

"stop," ten sighed. "just tell me why, tell me why you've lied to me and tell me everything you've been keeping from me. please."

"i've told you everything."

"why did you keep it from me then?"

johnny exhaled sharply,"i don't know. i'm afraid of losing you."

ten wanted to call bullshit and just open the door and walk home and leave johnny behind but something behind his small soft voice made ten stay.

"you are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me," ten said. "i know things have been tough for us recently and as much as i want to just fucking get up and leave, i want to stay with you. forever and ever. you've done so many terrible things, johnny. i can't forgive you for them. but i love you, okay? i love you so much. please don't be afraid to tell me things because you never know how i may react to them."

"ten, no, stop." johnny took his hand. "stop forgiving me. you forgive me all the time and i'm starting to think it's making our relationship extremely unhealthy."

"i'm not fully forgiving you and we're fine."

"no, we're not. we're not." johnny wiped the tears from ten's cheeks. "we're not fine."

ten thought to himself for a brief moment. they communicate constantly about things that are going wrong and johnny has given ten permission to just call it quits when something is bothering him. so why does johnny think their relationship isn't healthy? he could only think of one thing.

"johnny are you cheating on me?" he asked right when the thought came to mind.

the look on johnny's face showed how much the question shocked him.

"oh my god, ten no. i'm not cheating on you, why would i-"

"well the only reason you'd think our relationship is going bad would be because of another ultimate secret you're keeping from me...like cheating."

"ten, i swear to god i'm not cheating on you." johnny said softly, his big warm hands cupping ten's face. "the reason why i said that is because i fuck up so much and you just... act like it's fine."

"johnny, when you mess up, i always tell you how i feel about it. whenever you get really angry and i get scared, i tell you. what you told me just now, i told you how i felt about it. if i felt uncomfortable in this relationship, i would tell you, and even when i do feel uncomfortable, i tell you. we may not have a perfect relationship but we're still here for each other and we still acknowledge our wrong-doings and try to fix them and that's all that matters in terms of how we both feel. i love you a lot and there may be times where i don't feel comfortable being with you but there are never times where i don't love you. i won't ever stop loving you and i want you to know that. stop pushing me away, johnny. you're not as terrible as you think you are."

"ten i killed someone," johnny disregarded everything ten told him. "i committed a crime while comitting another crime. how can you still love me? why do you still want to be with me?"

ten sighed when johnny reminded him of the fact that he literally killed someone and despite it being an accident, it's still one of the most terrible things a person can do.

"i still love you, okay?"

————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh i honestly domt know what im doing w/ this but uhhh i hope this chapter was okay. 
> 
> also, what do you guys think ab this?? like would you react how ten reacted; really really pissed off and upset at first but then accepting while acknowledging it's wrong?? or would you DUMP him ? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where am i GOING with this fic also excuse all my typos

a lot has happened in the last 3 months. johnny and ten got matching promise rings, they had a huge fight which was resolved in a day, doyoung found out he's top of the junior class with a class rank of 2, johnny got the highest score on his algebra exam, ten went to thailand for a week and half to see his grandmother, and most importantly: johnny quit selling. he was let off when he explained to his boss just how terrible it affected his life and his boss admitted he was going to fire johnny anyway without killing him or doing something foul since it's been almost three years since the incident and he also feels bad for johnny, which is extremely weird for him.

also, johnny's father is now living his life in a prison cell for the next 3 years. the case didn't take as long as everyone expected it to take. it was hard for ten to see johnny under so much stress during the time of the case, especially since it would be one that determines his overall safety and well being. but johnny's father is away for a while and his mother just up and left. she left town due to feeling guilty. she only called to tell johnny briefly and she didn't apologize, she just solely told him that she's leaving to live with her sister in a different town.

johnny felt somewhat indifferent after finding out that his mother basically doesn't give a shit about him. according to the state, he has to stay with a foster family. that's where he is now. for the last month he's been living with a newly married couple who spend way too much time together and are extremely clingy. they're like your stereotypical young newly weds. the wife — autumn — is really lenient on rules and she mostly just wants johnny to feel comfortable in their home so she accommodates the best she can. when johnny told her about ten, she talked to him for what seemed like ages about how great it is to be young and in love. she's a bit of a hopeless romantic. the husband — chris — is way too goofy and never really takes anything seriously but he's a father figure when he has to be which is fine enough for johnny. whenever ten comes over, he talks ten's head off about astronomy and things he finds on the internet. johnny can admit that they're both fun and interesting.

he doesn't mind living with them but it's been extremely hard to get used to being referred to as someone who's in the foster system since he's basically what you'd call an orphan because both of his parents are gone. this is temporary until johnny turns 18 in less than a year and moves into his own apartment and then eventually go to college when he graduates.

everything has been seemingly fine. johnny works at a small pizza place which doesn't give him the amount of money he made before with drugs but it'll have to do. it's enough to pay his phone bill and get presents for ten.

"when do they get home?" ten asked, taking a bite of his 5th granola bar that hour. at the moment, ten and johnny are in the basement watching a movie. they were sprawled out on the old big couch and it took everything in johnny to not just fuck ten during their make out session because he didn't want to dirty up the couch even more.

"any minute now, i think they're getting dinner." johnny answered. ten rested his head on johnny's lap when he finished eating and he held his hands up in the air in front of him to admire the silver ring on his finger.

"do you think we'll still be together when you get your own place?" he asked, twirling the ring around on his finger.

"do we really have to talk about this, babe?"

ten sat up so he could face johnny. "well, yeah...it's nice to plan our future and stuff." he sat 'crisscrossed-applesauce'. "these might as well be engagement rings." he blushed as he held johnny's hand and looped their ring fingers together.

"that's such a scary word." johnny chuckled, pulling ten closer to him to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. as johnny pulled away, ten tugged on johnny's shirt to deepen the kiss. he crawled on johnny's lap and their kiss became sloppy and heated as they both tried their hardest to get every inch of each other that they could.

ten broke the kiss momentarily to whisper,"please fuck me." in johnny's ear. his soft, pleading voice was enough to get johnny hard.

"you're so cute ten," johnny grinned before going back to kissing him. ten, being the stubborn brat he is, started to dry hump johnny's thigh, which put so much friction between his cock and his pants and under that he could probably cum right then and there if he kept going.

"ten, as much as i want to fuck you, i just can't right now and i-"

the two froze when they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. ten quickly hopped off of johnny's lap and johnny sat up and straightened himself up a bit. he picked up the remote and pretended to change the channel even though there was a movie from the xbox playing.

"ten, do you wanna stay over for some wings and fries?" chris asked as he walked into the basement. ten turned around and when he saw the tall, dirty blonde haired man, he nodded and smiled.

"how was work?" johnny asked.

"it was uneventful. i was just really looking forward to coming home and seeing my favorite person in the world, and it isn't autumn!" chris joked.

"wow, i'm so flattered that i get the title of your favorite person in the world." johnny dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"that title belongs to ten!" he crushed johnny's hopes. "but yeah, i'm glad you're here ten, but please guys, for the love of god stop being so sneaky when me and autumn come home. it just makes me feel like, super old for some reason and i know you guys hate it so...i think it'd be easier to be less sneaky and just enjoy each other's presence." chris explained as he was walking around the basement and rearranging random things lying around.

"okay, got it, christopher." ten gave a thumbs up.

"yeah, ditto." johnny echoed.

"alright." the man smiled. "thanks, guys." and with that, he went upstairs.

"not to be a creep but i'd suck his dick." ten said when chris left.

"oh my god, ten!" johnny exclaimed. "that is so weird!"

"what? he seems like my type."

"so he seems like me?"

"well yeah... in a way." ten furrowed his eyebrows.

————

"so, you're gonna move in together?" doyoung asked as he started his car.

"yeah, well, nothing is official yet. just have to wait until he turns 18 which is next february." ten clicked his seatbelt on and pulled it to tighten it. doyoung is more of a reckless driver than johnny is.

"it's a good idea but like, you guys shouldn't really plan so far ahead." the blonde suggested.

ten knew his friends would judge him for planning to move in with johnny. he shrugged and didn't say anything.

doyoung turned the radio up, which was just some random morning talk show. he cleared his throat to add some noise to the weird silence between him and ten.

ten ran a hand through his hair and looked the window until the sun blinded him. him and johnny could separate by the time he turns 18 and gets his own place. their relationship seems perfect now.

"i want to be with him forever." ten muttered. "he's the only person i see myself having a future with. like, with a family and stuff."

"i see it, too." doyoung encouraged. "you two really have something special."

ten shook his head,"you're just saying that to make me feel good."

"no, ten. you and johnny have such a special relationship and i can see you two spending the rest of your lives together. it's like you were made for each other and i don't believe in that mushy-gushy soulmate stuff but it's almost like you two are soulmates and you found each other for a reason."

ten found himself blushing at what doyoung said. hearing someone else tell him how important his relationship is with johnny instantly uplifts his mood.

"thank you." the dark haired boy smiled. "it means a lot to know that someone doesn't think i'm being stupid and annoying for being so in love with johnny."

______

ten's head was resting on johnny's bare chest, softly tangling his fingers in the dark hair. johnny was sound asleep and ten enjoyed feeling his chest rise and fall and listening to his steady breaths.

ten twirled the gold ring on his finger while thinking of the day johnny asked him to promise him that they'd stay together. it was somewhat more like a proposal.

. . . . . .

_ten marveled at the fluffy white roses that covered johnny's head, his eyes widened, welled with tears as he watched his boyfriend struggle to hold the flowers in his hands._

_"johnny," ten managed to squeak out before tears rolled down his cheeks. he looked around and noticed the looks him and johnny got from surrounding people. most of them were warm, reassuring looks. they were smiles that were filled with warmth._

_"i know you're mad at me and i know you hate this park, but i have to show you something. it's something i've been wanting to show you this for the longest time." johnny handed ten the roses before reaching in his jacket pocket._

_"i'm not mad at you, johnny." ten admitted. "i was just upset with what you said, but it's true. i was being so selfish the other day which was stupid since it was your birthday. i'm sorry."_

_"no, no, it's okay tenny. it's okay. i just really wanted to give you this," he revealed a small box, covered in black velvet. ten's heart skipped a beat, nearly dropping all the flowers he held in his arms._

_"johnny,"_

_"ten, i wanna be with you forever. i want to spend the rest of this crazy life with you and i know it sounds like i'm proposing but i just want you to promise me that we'll spend the rest of this life together. i want you to promise me that we'll put up with each other's bullshit forever. i know that it's a bit frustrating talking about our lives like this and you don't have to take this ring if you feel like we can't stay together, but i love you so fucking much. i want to love you and only you. everyone else is pretty much dead to me, ten. you're the only person i want to be around and sometimes it's tiring to be around the same person for so long but with you, i can't get enough. you're my absolute everything and i really, really, really, want to spend the rest of our lives together. ten, this is so much to ask for but i really want you to promise me that we'll be together forever, even if it sounds like some fantasy from a disney movie."_

_ten was left speechless as the soft breeze kept his hair out of place. he watched johnny pour his heart in front of him. he watched his boyfriend cry over how much he loves him and how much he wants to spend their lives together. he watched his boyfriend open a box that contained a simple gold ring that's meant to hold a promise of staying together. he watched the love of his life sob softly after letting out everything he had._

_"i-i don't know w-what to say," ten stammered._

_johnny felt his stomach drop when he heard ten's words. it sounded like he was declining._

_"ten i'm sorry, i know this is too much-"_

_"i promise to keep those promises, johnny." ten smiled widely. "i promise to be with you forever and ever."_

_johnny engulfed his boyfriend in a big bear hug, making ten clasp onto the flowers like they were his lifeline. johnny kissed him passionately but softly, swaying them back and forth. when they finally pulled away from their long kiss, ten continued by saying,"and ever and ever and ever." before kissing johnny on the cheek while he slid the ring on his finger._

_"i've been wearing mine for a month now," johnny confessed._

_"you're the best," ten blushed. "i love you forever and ever."_

___________

 


End file.
